


Fanvid: I Gave You All

by wand3rlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amelia Novak is a BAMF, Angst, Character Study, Claire Novak is a hero, Epilepsy Warning, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Fanvids, Gen, Novak family appreciation, more of a character study kind of thing, not a shippy vid at all, some flashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Castiel and the Novak family. From the Supernatural episode "The Raptue" Jimmy Novak returns home after a year long absence.This video attempts to show how Castiel's presence, while well intended to help Heaven and Dean, severely disrupted the Novak's lives in so many different ways.And how Jimmy chose twice to be a vessel and each time it had unexpected consequences. And in the end it still left Amelia and Claire all alone again, forever changed by their own experiences of being possessed by a demon and an angel respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: I Gave You All

Fandom: Supernatural  
Summary: A character study of Castiel and the Novak family. From the Supernatural episode "The Raptue" Jimmy Novak returns home after a year long absence.This video attempts to show how Castiel's presence, while well intended to help Heaven and Dean, severely disrupted the Novak's lives in so many different ways.And how Jimmy chose twice to be a vessel and each time it had unexpected consequences. And in the end it still left Amelia and Claire all alone again, forever changed by their own experiences of being possessed by a demon and an angel respectively.

Characters: Castiel, Jimmy Novak, Amelia Novak, Claire Novak with brief appearances of Dean and Sam  
Warnings: Canonical character deaths. A little flashing. Epilepsy warning. Violence.  
Music: "I Gave You All" by Mumford and Sons  
YouTube: youtu.be/emAPvpicA4M  
@Vimeo: [vimeo.com/33644733](http://vimeo.com/33644733)

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding in a few fanvids I never got around to cross-posting here on AO3! This one is one of my more popular ones on Youtube, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
